


Pureblood Etiquette

by ThisIsMe79



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Pseudo-Incest, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Pureblood Politics, missing sibling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMe79/pseuds/ThisIsMe79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is the pure blooded bastard child of Eileen Prince and the pureblood she was betrothed to Abraxas Malfoy. She is raised by the Malfoys as Lucius and Daisy's sister. Yet knowing she is the daughter of Abraxes and Eileen she follows Severus around trying to make him feel the love their mother left them without.</p>
<p>But upon arriving at Hogwarts she realizes her place of a loving sister has been taken by none other than Lilly Evans. Growing up she was taught muggleborns or "mudbloods" we're below purebloods or even halfboods. So seeing this she vows to remove Lilly Evans from her half brother. While Lucius has been given the task of finding a favorable suitor for his beloved angle of a sister, and James starts to court while having feeling for Lily Hermione leaving Her in a world of chaos, and jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Begginings

**Author's Note:**

> This story was on Fanfiction but has been tweaked a bit for reading pleasure

The day was bright and shining at Malfoy Manor. It was very rare that it was so pleasant outside,  
And where was they young master Of Malfoy manor? He was stuck inside listening to his  
Absolutely dreadful tutor telling him that as the next heir of the Malfoy company and name  
he was required to be brilliant, and that so far he was less than impressive.  
Lucius knew his father would be furious at his lack of progress,but he could hardly bring himself to care about it.  
Suddenly he heard the door bell ring. He knew better then to get it even if he wanted to just to escape this boring lecture.  
Such lesser things were left to the house elfs.

So he sat silently pretending to be completely emerged and embarrassed by his teachers rant.  
Later that night Lucius found out what or more specifically who was at the door.  
That night during dinner Lucius noticed a small rather adorable girl sitting next to his father, that day turned into one of the most important days of both of their lives. Even if neither knew it yet.

She reminded him of a baby bunny so vulnerable and naïve,full of fear that only multiplied when Lucius' older sister came down the stares and took her place at the table.  
Once everyone was sitting, Abraxas stood and gestured for the small bunny girl to stand  
"This is your sister.

She is a year younger then you and her name is Hermione."  
Lucius took note how in her fright she shook and made a promise to himself that no one would ever touch her, let alone hurt her.  
Even if he was to die for her, she would always be safe. She was his now, and no one could oppose him, not since he was the next heir to the Malfoy throne.  
Hermione was amazed at the sheer size of the mansion. Before she came to live with her father she lived with her grand parents. They never cared for her much but made sure that she knew her status and the manners that went with it.

She was always told that she was an unwanted child the least she could do is make a proper "pureblood bride" for a nice, rich, man. They were abnormally strict with her since her mother "Decided to disgrace the family" by running of with a muggle. Hermione was their only hope and the only good thing their "Useless daughter" gave them.  
Hermione was every bit pureblood and proud of it. Her mother was betrothed to Abraxes Malfoy her father and was neutral to the blood debate, that is until she met Tobias Snape and was fascinated with his cold treatment towards her, something that she was not used to being a pureblood from a good family. When Hermione went through her mother's things and found a picture of him: crooked nose, long greasy black hair, liquid black eyes. In less words unattractive. she could not understand the decision her mother made. The one to throw away everything for someone that did not even like her much.

Now looking at she was sure her mother made the wrong decision, the worst decision of her life in fact, leaving for a muggle. But now her grandparents were dead and she was to take her rightful last name of Malfoy and leave Prince (her mother's maiden name) behind.  
Upon meeting he told her she was to take is name as expected, and be part of the family. That meant learning her role as a Malfoy. Which was the same as the role as a Prince; be a good daughter, always listen to father, and never interact with those lower, mudbloods, unworthy halfbloods, ect.

What caught her by surprise was the love hidden deep under layers of neutrality of her fathers eyes. As Hermione expected was smitten with her mother before she betrayed him " Hermione I may not always be here I have a lot of business to take care of, so you are expected to listen to your mother: Abril, and your brother Lucius. If anyone mistreats you I want you to send a message via owl. Do you understand?" began again. Yet all Hermione could choke out was a "Yes daddy." Realizing her mistake of being so familiar she rambled trying to correct her self "I... I mean sir,Yes sir." But all he did was soften just the tiniest bit from his statue like form "Daddy is fine... Now let's head to dinner."


	2. Lucius

Abraxas and Hermione where the first to the dinner table. Hermione looked up to her new daddy for permission to sit down, all that he did was pull out a chair for her as was the proper thing to do and motioned for her to sit. She sat quickly not wanting to upset her daddy. She could already tell she would be a daddy's girl as opposed to when she lived with her grandparents. Then she was a grandma's girl. If it could be called that, her having a slightly better relationship with her grandmother then her grandfather could hardly have her count as either really.

She notice that her father had her sit next to him. That spot was typically reserved for the favorite child or guest. This made her excited considering her sources said she was to have a new sister and brother in this household.

A few minutes later her new mother walked in, Abril walked so gracefully it was as if her feet weren't even touching the floor. She had all the elegance Hermione had always wanted, maybe if Hermione asked nicely her new mummy would teach her how to walked so effortlessly " Good evening Abraxas darling." Her voice was typical of a well bred lady though nothing very special, sweet and high but not shrieking so " You must be Hermione. Am I right dear?" She asked looking toward daddy Malfoy.  
"Hermione, you must answer your mother!" his voice was cold as ice "Yes daddy." Hermione nodded once for punctuation "Yes, thank you for bringing me into your lovely home mother." She answered quickly although not un-politely.Abril raised a delicate hand to Hermiones cheek  "Please dear, call me mummy. The rest of the children do." That's when a boy a little older a year perhaps waltzed in. He did not take notice of Hermione until he was already seated, after him came in a beautiful girl. Once everyone was settled daddy Malfoy announced that Hermione would be joining the family.

Once dinner was done Hermione's sister grabbed Her hand and started to pull her upstairs. She would never admit it but she was terrified, she had heard that others get jealous when new children come around and she did not want to be alone with her right now "Dear sister of mine please release Hermione. There is much we need to discus." Lucius drawled than he lunged forward Like a jaguar after his prey grabbing Hermione out of her new sisters grip. Lucius held her hand tenderly with an iron grip "Father, mother. May we be excused please?" Abraxas nodded once and said that the two would talk about his studies later and Lucius lead her upstairs into the snake's pit.  
Once in a room he locked the doors, that would stop his sister but not his parents he was sure they would not bother him though "Hermione is your name?" His eyes where bright like liquid mercury "Yes..." Was her squeaked reply "No need to be afraid dear. I will protect you, no matter what the case. In other news this is your new room." He stops to let her take in the sight. Lucius did not know where she came from but it did not matter she was his now and he protected his things. Lucius also hated to share his possessions, and he was known for having quite the temper.

Hermione took in the sight. The room was beautiful decorated in silver and green silk. Although her own room back at the Prince's residence was a light lavender color it belonged to her mother first and never felt quite hers. Lucius waited patiently for her to be done studying and once she was done he started to speak "Now in a few months you shall be starting your first year at Hogwarts. That is a school to learn witch craft and wizardry. You will not leave my side once you are there and are sorted into Slytherin house. I will arranged for you to have a room by yourself or with me. Also you must not tell anyone you were once a Prince, you always have been and always will be a Malfoy."Lucius glanced at her waiting for her to protest but instead he got a yes head nod, 'That's my girl.' he thought with a small half smile. Lucius opened the door and walked out to meet with his father. Leaving a very confused Hermione all to herself.


	3. Bunny

The next several months Hermione got used to the obsessive affection Lucius forced upon her. What she could barely take anymore was her sister always dressing her up. Daisy said Hermione was her own personal doll because She had no one else to play with. both the Malfoy/Rosier children had platinum blond hair and liquid mercury eyes with pale skin and thin pink lips. Although Daisy was a squib, and had no friends since she was being hidden from society, she was a very sweet girl. Having a magic-less child was a big disgrace to any pureblood family, so Hermione was to take her place in the Malfoy family. Not that anyone outside immediate family knew about daisy anyway.

Where as Hermione Malfoy/Prince looked more like her mother with long wavy black hair but with striking grey Malfoy eyes and full strawberry pink lips again from her mother. she was the perfect doll hence always being dressed up in extremely fluffy dresses and hair always in some strange do. Hermione could not wait until she could go to Hogwarts. At least there she would have to wear a uniform and did not have to let her sister dress her up. Today was the last day to dress her like a fine china doll, and Daisy was taking full advantage. It would be a long day but Lucius had already had the house elfs pack everything and all they had to do was leave, so there was little for her to do.

The next morning Hermione woke up early as was expected of her but what she did do that was very inappropriate was tip toeing down the hall to Lucius's room and jumping on his bed "Lucy, today is the day we go to Hogwarts!" Over these last few months they became very close to each other a little too close according to some "Now Bunny I want to remind you once we get there-" he was cut off "I know, you said I must call you Lucius or Big brother." She rolled her eyes. No longer was she afraid of the outside world because she had her big brother to protect her. When Hermione first arrived she thought she would be a daddy's girl but he was never home or always too busy, hence she became a brother's girl, if that was even a thing. 

Hermione being the baby and the only magical girl got away with a lot in the manor so she no longer feared anyone. Even though Lucius spoiled her the most, mummy was also very affectionate making time for Hermione whenever or fixing her clothes to fit just right. Daisy never got this love, but she never took it out on Hermione. Daisy also doted her, although not nearly as much as the rest. Daisy showed her love by making sure Hermione always looked clean, cute, and proper.

Once at Kings Cross Station Abril kissed both Hermione, and Lucius on the cheek and promised packages of goodies, she also  gave Lucius an allowance for snack but her none. Hermione felt hurt. She thought mummy Abril liked her "Mum left me in charge of your allowance Bunny." Lucius spoke up to dash her doubts stalking off. Hermione kissed her mother good bye forgetting the hurt and promised to write letter to her, daddy, and daisy before setting off to find Lucius.

When Hermione entered the train, Lucius was not in sight. Hermione decided to cut her losses and sit in a empty compartment, Lucius would find her soon enough. Waiting for what seemed like hours she started to get upset once the train started to move, upset Lucius had not come back to find her yet. She perked up at the sound of the door opening but it was just two boys. One was shorter then the other and was stalky, he also had dark brown "bed hair" and glasses that shielded his chocolate brown eyes. The taller one was also stalky but had black wavy hair and steel gray eyes with a tint of blue definitely of the Black lineage. 

They walked in like she wasn't even there "Hello I'm James Potter" the one with glasses introduced himself "And I am at your serves." The black haired one stated with a small bow, kissing the back of her hand " Oh, I am-" just then the door opened and a gorgeous girl opened the door. This girl had curly black hair at least waist long and deep chocolate eyes with tints of red "Hermione Malfoy?" She questioned, with her wand pointing lazily at the girl in question. That is when Hermione answered "Yes?" more of a question then an answer she gulped.

The two boys gasped like they needed air "Lucius sent me to get you. Hurry it up little girl!" Hermione briskly grabbed her bag and followed the girl to her Lucy even if she seemed to be horribly bossy. Once the door was shut  the girl spoke " I was wondering what you were doing with those good for nothing's in there..." She lead off waiting for a reply " I was in there by myself waiting for Luci..us and they showed up. Is there anything wrong with them miss...?"

The girl studied her with harsh eyes and states "Bellatrix black soon to be Lestrange, and they are below us" Hermione's eyes widened "How so Miss Black? Are they muggle born" She asked genuinely not knowing her faux pa in the pure society "They" Bellatrix started "Are much worse." Hermione wondered "Can there be such a thing?" Bellatrix laughed "Normally no, mudbloods are the worst you can get, but they; the Potter family and my dear cousin Sirius are blood traitors!" 

Hermione gasped, both in shock and embarrassment. No one outside her parents and Lucy knew that her mother was in fact a blood traitor. But Hermione was a good girl and would not run off with a muggle like she did. Although she did not share the same hatred for all things muggle as the rest of her family, but she was also not a muggle lover. Bellatrix opened the compartment door to revealing an extremely pissed off Lucius "Hermione, where have you been?" His tone was calm, but clipped, he only called Hermione by her name when being deathly serious "I was in a compartment waiting for you to find me big brother..." She felt small and looked it too " Fine. Come, sit." He opened his arms for her to sit on his lap.

When she was settled in she noticed Bellatrix had already stepped into the room and locked the door and silenced it. Something way too advanced for her and slightly advance for the upper years. Lucius cleared his throat and started to speak, this is when she realized they were not alone "This is my bunny, her name is Hermione but you shall all call her miss Malfoy. She is my younger sister and my responsibility. If anyone touches her they will die a slow painful death, and I hope that you all will help me make sure she is safe at all times" 

Hermione looked around the room and saw at least two dozen fearful faces nodding their heads. He then kissed Hermione's cheek and whispered in her ear "Bunny take a nap I will wake you when you we get there." Hermione yawned suddenly sleepy replied "Okay big brother" and drifted to sleep without worry. She was safe in his arms and also she was so worked up this morning she wore her uniform to the train station so she had no need to change later.


	4. Me? Possessive?

Hermione was woken up by suddenly feeling like she was floating on a cloud, so light and rested. Once fully awake she took in her surroundings: an open air self drawn carriage that was seemingly being pulled by nothing. The cool night air could be felt and the stars shining brightly could be seen all increasing her excitement. She started to shiver from the cool September night air when a light blanket was put over her form "Bunny, nice to see that you have decided to wake up." Lucius smirked, but all Hermione could manage was a small "mm" wanting to slip back to sleep but knowing she shouldn't. After a few seconds of silence she spoke up "Lucy, um where are we?" Her innocent face thoroughly confused "Bunny, we are on the carriage to Hogwarts, you are a first year and should have ridden the boat but you looked so peaceful I carried you here instead." Hermione peaked over the edge of the carriage to see the castle and it was absolutely beautiful.

The whole building was lit with in delicate mixture of starlight and candle-light she simply could not hold in her gasp "Lucy, it looks even better in person then in that picture in that Hogwarts: A History book that daddy go for me." That was her favorite book and it just fueled her fire for academics over just manners and basic skills that her grandparents taught her. She just couldn't wait to go to her and Lucius' dorm and sleep so the next day she could go to class with her fellow classmates. Suddenly the carriage stopped and Lucius got out to offer his dear baby sister a hand out of the carriage "Lucy what will you do if I end up in a different house then Slytherin?" She asked with the possibilities of being all alone in a different house. The thought of being without Lucy scared her, she would not be able to function without him, she didn't even know how to dress herself properly, a house elf, Daisy, mummy, or Lucius had always do it.

Lucius didn't to look at her "Then bunny we would simply have to send you back home until you became a true Malfoy and slytherin." Hermione was hurt by his statement, she was a Malfoy! Daddy had said so, she did everything a good girl was suppost to so she would not embarrass the family name. How could she not be a Malfoy? Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by a woosh of warm and welcoming air hitting her body at full force "I shall leave you here for the sorting. But once done you must come back to me. No matter what."

With that she was left in a long line of other students, none looking very confident. But as a Malfoy she needed to not show fear, only strength and wealth. So she tapped the nearest person on the shoulder to make friends while Lucius was away "Hello." She said before they fully turned around. Once the person was in full view she realized it was the boy from her compartment, James something or other. The boy's eyes were happy but held a tinge of distrust "Hello, I believe we met on the train right?" He implored "Yes, um... I am Hermione Malfoy. I am awfully sorry, I seem to have forgotten your name Mr?" She trailed of for him to fill in the blanks "James Potter, Miss Malfoy. But I insist you call me James." A sudden flash of guilt flew threw his eyes

"If Sirius the other boy with me earlier made you uncomfortable, I give you my most sincere apologies." James rubbed his neck nervously waiting for a response "No, not at all. I Just needed to meet with Lucius." James felt dread as he asked "Is he your fiance?" Hermione gave a look of disgust "Lucius is my brother . He and I share a last name already do we not?" Her voice raising and octave as she shuddered at the impossibility. Marrying? At eleven, and to her own brother none the less? This boy must be completely insane even if it was normal in Pureblood society.

James spoke up not used to people being so abrupt with him "Well excuse me miss Malfoy! But aren't most purebloods related? I didn't want to seem rude but I guess it was inevitable." He just shook his head, folding his arms, and stood still staring at her. Hermione was shocked to say the least when a woman looking to be in her late twenties shouted "James Potter"

A few minutes and a lot of other students later Hermione was called to the sorting hat. She smiled brightly trying to seem confident as she spied hundreds of other students of all ages and sizes staring at her. When she finally spotted Lucius he saw preoccupied by a blond girl with sapphire blue eyes and pale skin. To say Hermione was upset at the sight before her was an under statement but soon he would be married so she couldn't be too upset. The hat was speaking to her asking what house she wanted to be in, she had potential for all of them but did not seem very slytherin-esque so it decided on "Ravenclaw!" The whole building was shocked that a Malfoy was not sorted into Slytherin.

Hermione could not speak as she heard a thunder of applause from a table decorated in all silver and blue . All she wanted to see was Lucius, her safe haven. When she remembered where she saw him she walked slowly but stable towards him. Once there he wrapped an arm around her so tight she could barely breathe and she was in immense pain "Lucy... Your hurting me." She struggled but all she got in reply was a cold look from Lucius daring her to speak. Hermione was famished by the time every one was sorted and the headmaster professor Dumbledore, finished his announcements but grateful to not have a chance to speak. Hermione waited to be served as a proper lady did, but after everyone was eating and she was still waiting Hermione decided to get her own food opting for a light salad and some fruit rather then the harsh steak and potatoes everyone else was eating.

After looking around for what she wanted and seeing none of it Hermione decided to ask Lucius. After all he was in charge of her and he managed to find some for his bunny. After dinner Lucius led her to the room they would share and went to " Take care of some business." After an hour or so Lucius came back more upset then she had ever seen him "You are stuck in Ravenclaw, It seems that old man thinks the sorting hat is always right. Father agrees and says that Ravenclaw is a perfectly acceptable house for a young Malfoy lady, he also said I was too possessive, ME? Also you will have to start staying in the Ravenclaw dorm" He looked about ready to pull out his Hair.


	5. Lily of the Valley

Lucius had Bellatrix walk Hermione to the Ravenclaw tower. Arriving at their destination Bellatrix kissed her on the cheek goodbye and when on her way. But now Hermione had a different problem! How was she going to get in? While everyone else is cozy in their beds. Hermione thought of just going back and sleeping in Lucius' dorm room. That's when Hermione felt a soft fabric touch her skin, so she looked around and nothing was there. Thinking it was all in her head she reached for the book in her book bag, if she was stuck in the hall the least she could do was read.

Hermione lifted the book to her face and began to read. Well that's what is looked like at least, what she was really doing was crying. Hermione felt ashamed that she was letting her emotions get the best of her, Malfoys never cried, but she was terrified of being alone. Her sobs were sharp, and quite. Barely able to contain them she let her tears loose. About a good fifteen minutes later she felt a hand on her shoulder "Why miss Malfoy, you missed me so much you came to visit?" Hermione was just revealed to see a familiar face, one she knew was at least kind "No, not really ... Do you by chance know how to get inside?"

She asked looking a tad bit desperate "Why no my fair lady but I do know ho to get into my dorm down the hall. Come with me. But I did hear you were to room with your brother." James stated but it seemed more like a question " Well we are in different sides, so it would be hardly appropriate." This is when James saw an opening "Love, I don't think they have a bed for you. But if you would like you may share my bed for the night." James had nothing but honorable intentions, well at least that's what he told himself. Anyway he would sleep on the couch in the common room if needed be " Mr. Potter! That is way out of line, I am a lady!."James liked this overly zealous Hermione opposed to the cool distant one "Call me James, and if you would like I can ask my parents to send for your hand? Although you sleeping in my bed while I sleep in the common room seems a bit over the top to send for it." He had a full blown smile at this point as he sent a wink her way.

Hermione felt completely embarrassed after she had misread the situation "No, sorry Mr- James I thought you had thoughts of impropriety." Her face as red as a poppy flower. James's expression soften slightly taking up her hand and helped her inside teaching her the password "Nevermore" in a whisper before she could protest and get it from the girls in the morning. He did not know why but this girl made him feel a heavy squeeze inside his heart that felt suffocating, but he liked it no matter how painful it was.

The next morning Hermione was woken up by a brunette with eyes as brown as the purest chocolate and as soft looking as a cotton ball "Um I was asked to get you... A Slytherin is waiting for you downstairs." She spoke softly as if not to scare Hermione "Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Hermione asked a little puzzled "A girl. She is older and very pretty..."stated blushing.

Hermione knew it was Bellatrix needed her help "Yes bring her in please." Hermione ordered. That is when the girl gained back her spine "No she may not come up. She is a slytherin, come to think of it why are you here?" Acting as if Hermione had committed a sin saying she needed the girl " Well Lucius sent her for a reason miss?" "Bertha, Bertha Jorkins. I will help you with what it is just tell me." Betha was getting fed up with this girl already "I don't know how to dress myself, I need help." Hermione looked at the floor finding it more comforting then the look she was sure to find on the girls face.

Bertha had never heard something so absurd "If you can't dress yourself then how are you wearing clothes?" she wondered trying to see is this girl was simply making a fool of her. Hermione's answer was simple "House elfs dressed me." Bertha did not know what to say, she had heard from her mother that Pureblood life was different then muggle born or even half blood life. She must be a pureblood Bertha thought but said out loud "Fine, I will dress you today, but you are going to have to learn to be independent!" Then she got to work.

Once they were done class had been in fifteen minutes. Hermione rushed down stairs thanking Bertha excited for class. Turning the corner she was grabbed by Bellatrix roughly " I am in charge of getting you to your first class. Lucius is wondering were you are we must hurry. I will drop you off but I am in a different class right now." They soon stopped in front of a huge cherry wood door with a peacock engraved on each side, Bellatrix opened it with her wand and pushed Hermione in without even saying goodbye. Hermione found an empty seat between a red haired girl and a boy with Black hair with a greasy look to it . Upon looking at him longer and in more detail she realized he looked like the man her mother left with, except the boy looked innocent and less greasy not to mention younger.

The red head being none to please with being seated next to a girl that was late the first day ignored Hermione but could not bring herself follow through "Hello, this is Severus Snape he is in Slytherin, My name is Lily and I am a Gryffindor." Severus merely nodded in her direction but other wise pretended she did not exist. Lily found this extremely rude so she elbowed Severus in the side "Well say something Sev." He did not want any other friends all he needed was Lily, why couldn't she see that? Ignoring a Malfoy was near suicidal, especially when she was the new Slytherin princess even if she wasn't sorted into that house "Hi." Was his only reply keeping his face to the front of the classroom.

Severus felt somebody behind him, looking behind him it was only Potter and Black, not really knowing them personally except the couple of times he had run into them in the hallways "What do you want?" Severus bit out trying to keep his temper. They only shrugged and sat down behind Hermione "Hi love, did you miss me?" James grind and wiggled his eyebrows " Not if you were the last man on earth." Hermione replied not even looking back "So you would rather go with a girl and doom us all instead of repopulating with me?" Severus never heard Potter speaking to a girl other than Lily these last few days. Maybe he have up after all?

Severus had to know "Giving up on Lily already?" Now it was his turn to smirk, James must have seen it as a challenge. Hermione was not understanding she thought he was perusing her . As if seeing her confusion Lily explained "James just wants to be known as a ladies man, don't take it to heart" Lily smiled solemnly at Hermione as if understanding the pain of rejection. James looked like he just opened a present, over joyed " oh Lily of the valley! You are calling me James! Maybe there is hope for us." As James said this something inside felt wrong, he felt a bit nauseous. Hermione was just so hurt that everyone was giving up on her so easily like her grandparents that she remained silent watching him go after another girl all the while her heart breaking a tiny bit.


End file.
